1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular controls and more specifically to a feedback regime for a vehicular control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles such as skid steer loaders are a mainstay of agricultural and construction work. In their most common configuration, they have two drive wheels on each side of a chassis that are driven in rotation by one or more hydraulic motors coupled to the wheels on one side and another one or more hydraulic motors coupled to the wheels on the other side.
The wheels on one side of the vehicle can be driven independently of the wheels on the other side of the vehicle. This permits the wheels on opposing sides of the vehicle to be rotated at different speeds, in opposite directions, or both. By rotating in opposite directions, the skid steer can rotate in place about a vertical axis that extends through the vehicle itself.
The vehicles often have an overall size of about 4×8′ to 7×12′ feet which, when combined with their ability to rotate in place, gives them considerable mobility at a worksite. This mobility makes them a preferred vehicle.
Skid steer vehicles have at least one loader lift arm that is pivotally coupled to the chassis of the vehicle to raise and lower at the operator's command. This arm typically has a bucket, blade, or other implement attached to the end of the arm that is lifted and lowered thereby. Perhaps most commonly, a bucket is attached to the arm and the skid steer vehicle. This bucket is commonly used to carry supplies or particulate matter such as gravel, sand, or dirt around a worksite.
Joysticks are well known and widely employed for operator input of vehicles including skid steer loaders. Joysticks are frequently used on vehicles having significant hydraulic operational components, such as hydraulically powered drive means, steering means, and work implements e.g., buckets in the case of front-end loaders, or booms in the case of excavators and back-hoes.
The operating position for joystick controlled vehicles typically provides for an operator to be in a sitting position. Armrests are often provided for the operator with the joysticks conveniently located proximate to the armrest for reducing operator fatigue. Reduced fatigue may, in turn, advance worker safety for both the vehicle operator, and others working in the vicinity of the vehicle. The joysticks allow operators of agricultural and construction equipment to control various vehicle and/or implement functions.
In the past, force feedback systems of a control related to a load encountered by a load bucket or blade of a vehicle, which was undertaken to give the operator a feel for the load that is being applied to the implement. Such a device is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,721.
A problem with the monolithic approach of the past is that other information has to be conveyed by way of another system or display rather than the operator control.
What is needed in the art is a control method to convey a multitude of information to an operator of a control device by way of that control device.